


something special

by PolaroidNeal



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad, good ending, idk tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidNeal/pseuds/PolaroidNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had something special, everyone knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something special

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this is my first ever story on this website so I hope someone at least likes it :) 
> 
> This story is based on the song Hug all your friends by Cavetown so listen to that while you're at it
> 
> Yes I know its very short but I promise for longer stories in the future, so look forward to that

They had something special, everyone knew it. Whenever Link was sad Rhett was there to cheer him up and vice versa, when Link was having a panic attack at 4 in the morning , Rhett would always be there.

Link usually complained about how he shouldn't do that because he felt bad Rhett had to stay up that late, but Rhett always said that his sleeping routine was already fucked up and that life's too short to worry about things they're not. Even when Rhett yelled 'you dont know how it is to be nothing at all' Link stayed by his side, hugging the tall man tight and saying he would never let go. 

Rhett would often sing for Link 'tell me your thoughts i could listen to them all night long' that was the only way the taller man could get his best friend to tell him everything, Link on the other hand would hug the man and tell him he doesnt care about what people think, he's already fucked up anyways, thats how Link got Rhett to tell everything that was on his mind.

They might seem broken but they make eachother a bit better each time


End file.
